<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Midnight Drive by raytogami</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038503">Midnight Drive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/raytogami/pseuds/raytogami'>raytogami</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Car Sex, Crack, M/M, Taken literally, The Bee Movie - Freeform, Why did I make this again, cars movie references, vroom vroom, woof woof</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:27:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/raytogami/pseuds/raytogami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luciel invites his boyfriend, Yoosung over to play some video games with him over the weekend. Things get a little feisty and Luciel shows his true love for cars while Yoosung displays the puppy that was in him this entire time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>707 | Choi Luciel/Kim Yoosung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Midnight Drive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I cannot take this seriously each time I glance at this fanfiction, I’m disappointed in myself to say the least-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two boys were sitting on the elder’s red race car bed, wheels in hand as they both were indulged in the television in front of them. No one other visitors were there, just residents. That including Seven of course, Saeran who was jamming out to My Chemical Romance and anime soundtracks in his own home and Vanderwood who was both their full time maid and babysitter for Saeran. Currently, Vanderwood was yelling at the younger twin for having his music too loud. It wasn’t even audible to the blond and older twin due to the loud, upbeat music from the video game blaring through the speakers. Vanderwood was irritated at both polar opposite music blasting caused a headache, but he was well aware Seven would never turn it down. With Saeran he at least had a chance. </p><p>When Yoosung stepped into the room, shock ran through his veins. And he thought his dorm was childish. Childish wasn’t the even the correct term, it was more... interesting and intrigued. Once you stepped in, it seemed your body was transmitted to another dimension. Cluttered and unorganized, much like a Chinese free way. What even was the flooding? Yoosung swore he saw some multi color carpet along with wood and.. marble? Figurines, cans of Dr. Pepper and bags of Honey Buddha Chips covered a large portion of the floor. The walls were also absorbing, it was painted silver with red crowning. That was hard to determine considering how much posters were taped and tacked onto the wall. There was longcat, all official posters for the 3 Cars movies signed by Lightening McQueen himself. Who even liked the second movie? Apparently Seven as there were visible white and transparent guck near the two spy cars, Finn and Holley. There were also some automotive manuals and magazines that was covered with the odd stains. </p><p>The last thing that caught Yoosung’s attention was ironically the brightest. In the corner laid a small yellow and black book shelf. From what the blond could comprehend, it was a shine to the lord Barry B Benson. Seven had three movie cases displayed, all in different languages. Korean, English, and Arabic. All types of memorabilia crowded the shelves. Such as posters, a manga series on the Bee Movie, a sexy pillow with Barry’s face peering through a pair of sunglasses. The rest was cluttered and Yoosung could hardly grasp what else was on the shelves other than tons of Hot Wheels models. Maybe that’s what he meant by being a devoted Catholic.</p><p>Finally, what surprised him the most that he hadn’t noticed before was the race car bed. The color resembled his other god, Lightening McQueen with the intense red and beaming yellow. It seemed like it was fit for a child and not a 5’10 man child. Especially not two ‘grown’ men, but from what Yoosung could tell that’s where Seven was guiding them. Before he even could understand where his being was in the world, Yoosung was sat down while Seven went over to connect the console to the television and turn it on before taking a seat aside his blond boyfriend. Uncomfortably close. To the point that their thighs and upper arms were touching.</p><p>The couple were competitive, it wasn’t too long until the game was loaded up and they began playing rounds. Seven winning the majority of the games from ‘pure skill’ as he liked to call it. In reality, Yoosung has been heavily distracted by just how close his boyfriend was. Few words were spoken between them besides light curses being muttered out of frustration. When the 4 game was wrapping up, the younger suddenly hear an obnoxious breathy voice in his ear that made his spine tingle.</p><p>“Yoosung.. you turn my engine on.” Seven’s grin became apparent as he leaned over, watching over the yellow haired boy. His glare was keen, like someone eyeing down a person on their bumper through a rear view mirror. The redhead could see the nervousness in Yoosung’s headlights, much like the fear that filled your veins when being pulled over by an officer. Though at the same time, in those purple headlights he could feel the adrenaline aura. This innocent act wasn’t covering up that Yoosung was having his own engine revved. The devious smirk, deep headlights and glasses. His red hair shined brighter than a stop light during a midnight drive. </p><p>“Seven... we’re in the middle of a game..” Yoosung’s purple headlights went down to what intrigued him the most, his crotch. “Your stick shift...” the college student gulped, suddenly feeling intimidated that he lost all concentration on the game they were playing on Seven’s large television. It happened to be a racing game. Seven took full control of the wheel again, earning his victory in the race before placing the controller down completely. He pulled his knees up onto the bed, leaning ever so close to Yoosung. Without even realizing it, the blond was being pushed down onto the bed without any force. The urge to lean away from Seven’s intimating expression was corrupting his mind entirely. A collusion would occur if Seven were to get any closer. </p><p>Yoosung’s back hit the sheets, letting out a little honk in surprise, his headlights shutting off momentarily. Seconds later, he turned them back on and found the meme lord between his legs and hands pressed aside him, encompassing him. “I won~!” Seven cheered, “Don’t I deserve a gift for my efforts?”</p><p>Yoosung glanced down, unable to continue the contact. His face was a bright red fluster, cheeks as hot as a black automotive on a summer day. He noticed that his stick shift was protruding against those denim jeans Seven never took off. “What... What are you thinking??” The blond asked in a stutter and Seven only scoffed.</p><p>“You’re not innocent, Choccy Milk. I’ve seen your search history~! I’ll make you have an oil leakage..” Seven began, his hands going to Yoosung’s zipper, popping the truck and pulling his pants down. “Why don’t we play a game?” Seven pressed two fingers up against Yoosung’s inner thigh. His purple headlights became high beams as he let out a shaky breath.</p><p>“You looked through my history??” The college student question. Why didn’t he expect anything more from his hacker friend. “Game? We were just playing a game...! What are you even saying?” The blond whined, just as dumb as people who drive motorcycles... Zen.</p><p>Seven let out a soft laugh, finding so much entertainment out of Yoosung’s expressive reactions. “Let’s play firetruck. My fingers will go up your legs and you say redlight when you want them to stop. Do you wanna play?” The redhead had a playful smirk on. He could read Yoosung as well as he read car manuals. Let’s just say that means.. very well. Seven knew his boyfriend wanted him just as bad as he wanted new models of his babies. Yoosung has been giving hints for the past few weeks. </p><p>“A-Ah..” Yoosung was a stuttering mess. He couldn’t keep his composure, heating up as much as an engine of a father’s  car during winter when they’re late to their trip to Home Depot. “Yeah... it seems fun.. you know me too well.” the boy tried to nonchalantly open his legs more as the boxers tightened. Oil leaking from his own exhaust pipe and moistening the garments. </p><p>“But here’s the catch...” Seven propped up, kneeling on the bed as he moved his hand down to press his fingers against his ankle. “...firetrucks don’t stop at red lights.” All he heard was a little gasp and saw a nervous glint in his expression. His fingers began driving along Yoosung’s smooth legs. Not hesitating nor stopping whenever Yoosung tried that magic word. “Wee-woo wee-ooo vrooooooooom...” Soon enough, Seven reached his destination: Yoosung’s boxers. Staring deeply at him, he noticed his pupils shaking as his hand inched closer. Did he have a loose bulb? </p><p>“If you’re going to do something, so it already.” Yoosung snapped slightly, watching Seven’s every movement closely. This is more than he’s ever concentrated in any college lecture. Seven gave him a reassuring look, his hand gripping unto the elastic of his boxers before pulling down south. Yoosung let out a whimper at the sudden contact but soon adjusted. The boxers flew across the room along with other forgotten clothes Seven never cleaned. </p><p>Seven watched as all of his pre-oil spilled onto the sheets below, feeling himself get so excited. He grabbed hold of the lining of his jeans, popping his his own trunk and tugging them off. His boxers joined the haul of forgotten clothing as well. One by one the rest of their clothing were left behind until they were both bare. The process took as long as a convertible top opening. Seven admired over Yoosung’s naked body, perfectly shaped and detailing. It gave him the same feeling after getting one of his baby’s out of the shop. To get rid of the heavy tension, their lips pressed together in passionate kiss. Wetting each other’s lips and lower face with their fluids, both of their faces were glistening and hot when they pulled away. Headlights dimmed and dazed out. </p><p>They stared at each other intensely, both needy for the other. Patience was running low, same energy as rush hour. Little movement occurred. Long were spent in silence until Seven reached over to open the drawer of his nightstand that happened to be the shape of a car wheel. After rummaging through, he discovered what he was looking for. A bottle of transmission fluid. Yoosung groaned at the sight. “It’s concerning that you have that in your drawer...” Seven only scoffed.</p><p>“I know you do too..!! Again, you can’t make yourself seem innocent, cutie-Yoosung~” Seven purred, popping the bottle open to pour it on his four fingers. He took his clean hand to spread apart his legs, revealing his glove compartment. With a grin consuming his face, his hand trailed down the road to reach his entrance. Middle finger first, he began to slid it in. A loud moan mixed with a whimper as he threw his head back. “A-Ah.. Seven~” </p><p>Seven began pumping his finger faster as it seemed Yoosung was enjoying this. In just a little bit of time, four fingers were in him. Thrusting fast and deeply, the blond howled as if he was under a full moon. “Woof woof! Hoooooowl...” When the redhead figured Yoosung was prepared enough, he slowly pulled out his fingers. Watching as Yoosung went from a pleased, moaning boy to a needy one. Whimpering out like a puppy who didn’t receive enough attention. “Hurry up, Seven.. woof! I need your stick shift..”</p><p>Seven nodded, opening the bottle again to squint on his exhaust pipe. A good amount before tossing the bottle aside, he gave his stick shift a couple strokes. Lubing it up with the transmission fluid. “Ah.. kachow..” he moaned, lost in his own dimension until Yoosung’s needy noises snapped him out of his lucid day dreaming. Seven moved his body completely in between his legs. Hands trapping him on each side, his cross necklace hanging low and touching Yoosung’s chest. </p><p>Positioning himself, Seven got ready for the race. “3... 2... 1... Go!!” He suddenly slid his slimy exhaust pipe into Yoosung’s lock cylinder. The blond stuck his tongue out, panting like a dog after an adventure on a hot summer day. They stayed in this position momentarily, allowing the both of them to get used to this feeling since it had been a bit of time. </p><p>Though not long later, Seven began slowly thrusting into Yoosung. Feeling his face turn beet red, as vivid as his vibrate hair he shared with his twin. “Oh.. nyoom.. vrrroooom..” the top moaned, beginning to  move his hips at a faster pace. Seven roughly bit down on his own bottom lip, wanting to hear his boyfriend’s pleasured sounds and wishes.</p><p>“Hoooooooowl! Bark bark!” Was all that Yoosung let out, no wishes to be heard. Seven must’ve been doing a good job pleasing him completely as he usually had commands for him. </p><p>This was becoming overwhelming, holding in all of his pleasured uproar. He couldn’t do it any more, something had to come out. Letting go of his bottom lip was followed by a loud moan, echoing in the room. “KACHIGGA!” That word alone almost made them have had oil leakage all over the bed. Yoosung found it so attractive and so did Seven.</p><p>They had to pause, only thrusting lightly to recover from such powerful ecstasy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>